it's crazy what you do for a friend
by strngrmills
Summary: SQ songfic basado en la canción "Daddy Issues" y que está situado en la S3. Nada más que decir.


songfic con la canción "Daddy Issues"

situado en la s3

SQ es canon

* * *

 _Take you like a drug_

 _I taste you on my tongue_

Un beso; sólo necesito un beso, caliente y adormecido frente a la hoguera, con alcohol corriendo por mis venas al igual que corre por las tuyas. Mi cabello rubio se interpone entre mis ojos y los tuyos cuando te tumbo sobre la tierra, sucia y húmeda, manchando tu perfecta chaqueta, limpia, rica y elegante, como tú, mientras que mi cuerpo adolorido cubre el tuyo, mis brazos musculosos dejándome caer poco a poco sobre ti. Mis labios van de tu boca a tu cuello, muerdo tu piel suave y pura y tú gimes, ese delicioso sonido que llevo años esperando oír, provocado por mí. Cierro las piernas, conteniéndome como puedo, pero tu rodilla se interpone y tu muslo presiona sutilmente mis partes íntimas. Sólo es una palabra, susurrada cuando mis dientes rodean tu pezón izquierdo, y yo no digo nada, sólo muerdo con más entusiasmo y llevo mi mano a tu entrepierna.

No hablamos de ello al día siguiente, no quieres ponerle nombre a lo que hiciste, así como yo no quiero ponerle nombre a lo que sentí ante esa pequeña, insignificante palabra. Pero está ahí, entre nosotras, entre los arañazos de mi espalda y los cardenales de tu abdomen, entre las veces que gemiste ruidosa mi nombre, entre los suspiros que se escaparon cuando vi tu cabeza desaparecer entre mis piernas.

Pero no hablamos de ello, no tenemos porqué, no volverá a repetirse.

 _You ask me what I'm thinking about_ _  
_ _I'll tell you that I'm thinking about_ _  
_ _Whatever you're thinking about_

Quieres preguntar qué me ha hecho Pan, porqué lloro, pero mis padres no parecen dejar de seguirme y te veo desde lejos, observándome con una mezcla equilibrada de coraje y pena, y algo entremedias que me hace entender que… no soy la única. No te acercas a mí hasta que no me ves sentada frente a la hoguera, sola, mirando a algo que sólo yo veo, algo que sólo a mí atormenta. Pronuncias mi nombre, te sientas a mi lado, acaricias mi espalda. No importa, dices, yo también soy una niña perdida, y yo te miro, pero más que mirarte a ti, a la Regina adulta, veo a la niña, me intento figurar qué te hizo tanto daño como para entenderme tan bien, y me acuesto sobre tu regazo, tus dedos acarician mi pelo. Nos quedamos en silencio minutos, horas, toda la noche. Yo me despierto, bien de madrugada, y te veo con la cabeza torcida, esa cortina oscura hecha de seda que cubre tus ideas ahora cubre tu rostro, y yo pongo un mechón extraviado detrás de tu oreja, me incorporo y tomo tu turno en eso de hacer de almohada humana. Te cuento que estoy sola, muy sola, y que tengo algo oscuro, algo extraño dentro de mí, algo que no sé cómo clasificar o cómo luchar; tú sabes de oscuridad, sabes de dolor, sabes de mí. Eres angelical cuando estás dormida, acaricio tu mejilla y beso tus nudillos, heridos por la guerra estúpida y pueril que un monstruo de nuestra infancia nos obliga a pelear.

Te digo muchas cosas de mí, de mis lágrimas, de los armarios y sábanas que me protegieron de los niños malos, de esas noches en vela cuando no podía encender la luz.

Sé que mi secreto está a salvo contigo.

 _Tell me something that I forget_ _  
_ _But you might have to tell me again_ _  
_ _It's crazy what you do for a friend_

Finjo estar dormida, cuando tus dedos acarician mi cabello y tus labios besan mis nudillos, y finjo no oír tus penas, tus pensamientos más sinceros, pero lo cierto es que… es que… se sienten como los míos. ¿Qué hacer con tu complejo de héroe? No vuelvo a reaccionar hasta estar de vuelta a casa, hasta no saber que estamos a salvo; el camarote se siente solitario, tú necesitas esto, yo necesito esto, y nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Me siento egoísta por un momento, y me siento falsa al pretender hacerte creer que no sé lo que me dijiste aquella noche.

Pero no, no más mentir, no mientras estas cuatro mohosas paredes nos amparen. Descansas tranquila sobre un banco tras hacer flexiones, sudorosa y acalorada, despeinada y cansada; te beso, sé que no necesitamos palabras, y me siento encima de ti, pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo, besándote de nuevo. Mami, esa palabra otra vez, que me escapa cuando tu mano acaricia mi trasero, aunque sea un simple roce. Por ti, por mí, por nuestra necesidad de ser cuidadas, de ser protegidas y de proteger y cuidar. Tú me cuidas, me proteges, y yo no ofrezco resistencia.

¿Por qué debería de ofrecerla?

 _Go ahead and cry little girl_ _  
_ _Nobody does it like you do_ _  
_ _I know how much it matters to you_ _  
_ _I know that you got daddy issues_

Se siente horrible por un lado, el impacto fuerte y tembloroso al mismo tiempo de mi mano contra tu piel, tus jadeos acompañando los azotazos; he perdido la cuenta de cuántos te he dado ya, hace tiempo que fue algo algo pasional, llevo unos cuantos golpes que me has pedido tú, y lloras, y no sé cómo tomármelo porque, por el otro lado, me gusta. Mucho. Demasiado. Como no debería gustarme. Tus ojos llorosos alimentan mi deseo y no quieres que pare, no quiero parar. Empezó por algo relacionado con Henry, cómo no, pero ahora ha transcurrido la noche y te has rendido a mí. Te dejas hacer.

No hablamos antes, ni durante, ni después, yo solo sigo tus órdenes. Y enseguida siento esta terrible necesidad de acariciarte, de apoyarme contra el escritorio de la comisaría sobre el cual hace unos minutos estabas inclinada, y te tapo con mi chaqueta, te abrazo y te dejo llorar sobre mi pecho.

Siento… no, sé que somos un desastre, pero estoy harta de sentirme mal por cosas que deberían hacerme sentir bien, por lo que elijo esto, lo que sea que sea, porque me hace sentir bien a pesar de ser malo. Queda establecido el término "mami", algo por lo que no te pregunto pero que no me molesta en absoluto, así como queda establecido el término "pequeña", que tan bien te queda cuando, en momentos como estos, tu cuerpo encogido se amolda al mío, tus labios hechos del más puro rubí entreabiertos, la luz de la luna que, se siente caprichosa y decide iluminar tus rasgos divinos para que alguien tan simple como yo pueda admirarte.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo.

 _And if you were my little girl_ _  
_ _I'd do whatever I could do_ _  
_ _I'd run away and hide with you_ _  
_ _I love that you got daddy issues_ _  
_ _And I do too_

Es una tradición, supongo, la de marcar tu piel con mis dientes, la de ser seria y responsable por ti. Te llevo dulces al ayuntamiento, es un secreto entre tú y yo, pequeña, más te vale que no se entere nadie. Me cuesta separarme de ti, sólo quiero que seas feliz, hacerte feliz, pero se ve como un imposible. Somos ese asunto pendiente, ese algo sin nombre que ninguna de las dos afrontamos cuando nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón. Somos algo tabú, aun cuando nadie sabe que somos algo. Me siento como una gran heroína, de esa de cómics que nunca me regaló nadie por mi cumpleaños, cuando tus ojos, del color del café, del otoño, del chocolate, brillar; tus gestos son infantiles, tu vocabulario se reduce, tu risa se vuelve cristalina, boba, contagiosa, pero sólo yo lo sé, y así se va a quedar. Al día siguiente eres diferente, soy diferente.

Y lo odio.

Y escucho términos, definiciones, que concuerdan con nosotras pero no sé si quiero asustarte, pequeña, no vaya a ser que huyas. Sea lo que sea que tengamos, mientras te haga sonreír, seguiremos adelante.

 _I tried to write your name in the rain_ _  
_ _But the rain never came_ _  
_ _So I made with the sun_

Te gustan las películas con sangre, las palomitas dulces y las chucherías ácidas. Entras con tu llave, nuestro hijo piensa que es por si pasara algo, pero ambas sabemos que no es así; él está fuera, y cuando llegas salto a ti, te quito la chaqueta y pongo la película, nos sentamos en el sofá, sin ninguna prisa. En noches como esta, no tiene cabida lo carnal, pues nos limitamos a ver una peli con muertos vivientes como harían otras mejores amigas, pero con el matiz que nosotras somos algo más que amigas. Sinceramente, me gustaría contarte todo, pero no me siento fuerte para ello, y no es porque no confíe en ti, sino porque no puedo admitir ciertas cosas en voz alta. Y sí, evitar decirlas no las hará desparecer, pero decirlas tampoco me va a traer nada bueno. Tú tienes luz, alegría, y cuando tus manos pálidas levantan la camiseta rosa y acarician mis pechos cálidos, me siento de una manera inexplicable, lo cual es confuso, porque, ¿sabes qué? También me siento bien cuando esas mismas manos me azotan, cuando me alimentan, cuando me acarician. Porque mientras que seas tú… todo lo demás no importa.

 _The shame, always comes at the worst time_

Pero no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ¿o sí? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Estoy rota?

 _Ask me what I'm thinking about_ _  
_ _I'll tell you that I'm thinking about_ _  
_ _Whatever you're thinking about_

Hablamos de tonterías, realmente; del trabajo, de la familia, de los gustos personales… pero ya nos guiñamos el ojo, ya nos rozamos intencionadamente.

Es como si hubiéramos firmado un pacto silencioso.

Nos contamos anécdotas de infancia, nos reímos de banalidades, nos portamos como una familia.

Somos una familia, es natural. Y cuando salimos fuera, a donde nadie nos conoce, no afirmamos ser una pareja, pero tampoco lo negamos.

Pero aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, ¿verdad, mami?


End file.
